


Ruthless

by pinklouis



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Louis is an asshole sometimes, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Top Louis, Violence, mafia, mob boss louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklouis/pseuds/pinklouis
Summary: Harry Styles is your typical 17yr old high school student.Louis "Tommo" Tomlinson is the Boss of the most notorious Mafia in Chicago.Louis wants Harry. And Louis always gets what he wants.





	1. One

"Harry! It's time to wake up! You're going to be late for school". Harry groaned as he heard his mom calling for him from downstairs. He had stayed up late the night before on the phone with his two best friends and now he was regretting it. He pulled his pillow over his head, hoping to block out the world and get a few extra moments of sleep, but he was rudely interrupted by his mother snatching the pillow from his grip. "CHILD! IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND UP AND READY FOR SCHOOL!" Harry, shocked by his mother's actions, rolled out of his bed and onto the floor with a thud. Lifting himself up on his forearms, he sent a lighthearted glare in the direction of his mother, who just smiled at him and turned on her heel to leave the room, throwing a "breakfast is on the table when you're ready dear" over her shoulder.

Harry rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling before pushing himself up with a sigh and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering and brushing his teeth is made his way over to his closet to pic out his clothes for the day. He mulled over his options in his head before finally deciding on a pair of dark jeans and a grey sweater. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his backpack and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

He made his way to the kitchen, passing his step-father Robin, who was sat watching the news on the couch. Anne was plating the french toast when he entered the kitchen, eggs and bacon already set up on the table. Harry sat down at the table, checking his phone to see that he had messages from both Leigh-Anne and Niall, telling him that Leigh-Anne would be driving them all to school. Harry was slightly shocked because, while all three of them had cars and took turns driving each other to school, Leigh's lazy arse always came up with an excuse to get out of driving. He looked up from his phone when his mom set a plate in front of him. "Make sure you take your time and eat this food Harold", she scolded, "I don't want you scarfing your food down like an animal young man".

Harry rolled his eyes at his mother's nagging, silently mouthing the words along with her. His mother said the same thing every morning and every morning Harry still sucked down his breakfast like a vacuum cleaner. Just as he was finishing his food and putting the plate in the dishwasher, he heard a horn outside signaling the arrival of his friends. He grabbed his backpack and ran towards the front door, planting a kiss on his mothers cheek he breezed by. He threw a goodbye over his shoulder as the front door slammed and made his way down the path.

Harry made his way towards the blue Volkswagen Beetle with false eyelashes attached to the front lights. As he was walking up to the passenger side, the window rolled down and Leigh stuck her head out of the window yelling "Get in loser, we're going to hell", at the top of her lungs. Harry folded himself in the tiny car with some difficulty. "I don't understand why you can't get a normal sized car like normal sized human being", he questioned, leaning over the center console to wrap his arms around her tightly. "Well mate", Niall piped up from where he was squashed in the back seat, "She'd have to be a normal sized human first in order to do that. We both know that ain't happening any time soon". Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"First of all", she started, "fuck the both of y'all. My granddaddy got me this car and I love it. Second of all NIALL, I am completely normal sized for a teenage girl. You and Horton over here are just fucking giant." Niall and Harry traded a look, smirking at the rant that they hear from their friend on a daily basis. They continued to tease her about her height until they pulled into the school, surviving multiple threats from Leigh-Anne threatening to throw them out of the car and run them over. Harry did a double take as they finally climbed out of the car and he got a glimpse of Leigh's outfit. He shot an incredulous look at Niall who rolled his eyes and shook his head having already tried and failed to get her to change. "Hey Leigh", he cautiously started, "don't you think that maybe your outfit is a little um, small."

Leigh-Anne glanced down at her outfit with a confused look, not understanding what Harry meant. "Well of course Harold. I AM wearing shorts after all dear". She patted him on the cheek before linking arms with both him and Niall and making their way into the school. They were interrupted, however, by the roar of two motorcycles making their into the parking lot. They drove around in circles before stopping in front of Mr. Meyers, the physics teacher, who it looked like was getting something out of his trunk. The two figures on the motorcycles removed their helmets, revealing two women. One had blonde hair and the other had pink hair. The women climbed off of the bikes, placing their helmets on the seats, and made their way towards Mr. Meyers.

The three friends watched as the blonde haired woman laid a hand on Mr. Meyers' shoulder, while pink hair took her elbow and smashed in his car window. Mr. Meyer jumped, accidentally hitting his head on the roof of his trunk, before he turned around to see what was going on. Since he was so far away, Harry couldn't hear what was being said, but he did notice the way that Meyers seem to pale at whatever it was that blondie was saying to him while pink hair ransacked his car. After what seemed like a short discussion, blondie stepped back from the man, patting him twice on the chest, before raising her right hand and slapping him soundly across the face, causing him to hit the ground and his briefcase to split open.

Pink hair seemed to be searching for something specific in the car and when she couldn't find it she cursed loudly before calling out to the blonde. "Hey Sky, our shit ain't in here what the fook are we supposed to tell Tommo," she shouted. The blonde, or "Sky", looked up from where she was glaring down at the physics teacher and stared at the other woman for a few seconds before throwing her head back and groaning. "Ya see what the fuck ya did Meyers," she bellowed tossing her hands in the air. "You've put me and Lottie here in the position of havin' to tell boss man "No" and you know just as well as anyone else that he despises that word." Mr Meyer groaned, trying to pick himself up off of the floor. "I-I told him t-th-that I needed s-some more time," he stuttered. The woman know as Lottie slammed the car door shut, before making her way over to the duo. She crouched down in front of Meyers and whispered something to him, causing him to nod his head frantically, before she spat on the ground next to where he lay and straightened up. She stalked towards her bike, whistling sharply for Sky as she passed.

As the two women mounted their bikes and returned the helmets to their heads, Lottie turned towards the man still lying on the ground. "You have until midnight tonight to have what we want Meyers," she sneered, "or Tommo will come and visit you personally". With that she slammed down the visor on her helmet, Sky following suit, before they peeled out of the parking lot, leaving behind a cloud of dust in their waky,

Harry being the sweetheart that he is, hurried over to the injured teacher and began helping him collect his scattered items. Once everything was placed back in the briefcase, Harry stood, dusting himself off, and held out a hand to help the man off of the ground. "Are you okay Mr. Meyers", he worried, holding on to the man until he was sure he would be about to stand without face planting. Mr Meyers shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance, and clutched his briefcase to his chest, eyes shifting frantically from side to side. He ignored the question, mumbling to himself under his breath, before he hightailed it into the building.

Harry shook his incredulously, staring at the spot where his teacher was just standing, before making his way back over to Niall and Leigh-Anne. "What in the everlasting fuck was that!?" Niall exclaimed. "What type of weird shit is Meyers into?". Leigh shrugged her shoulders, starring dreamily in the direction that the motorcycles disappeared on. "I don't know what to tell ya babe, but what I DO know is that someone needs to give me the name and number of that pink haired hottie! I mean sweet baby Jesus did you see the body on her", she crowed, fanning her face.

Rolling his eyes at his friends shenanigans, Harry thought back to how frightened his teacher was, before wrapping his arms around Leigh's shoulder and leading her and Niall into the school bulilding. "I don't think I have the answer to any of your questions guys, especially yours Leigh-Anne because why", He started, "but I do have a question of my own that I would like answered". They stopped in front of Niall's locker since his was the first one on their route, and let him collect his supplies for the day before making their was towards Leigh-Anne's locker. "What's your question Haz?" Niall pressed, leaning on the row of lockers next to Leigh's. Harry signed, turning his head to look at the blonde. "I just want to know one thing," he mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the locker. "Who the fuck is Tommo?!"


	2. Two

Louis Tomlinson was a busy man. He didn't have the time to track down people who owed him something, be it money or drugs. If you received a loan from him, Louis expected you to pay him back, with interest, on time. Now don't get him wrong, Louis was a very reasonable man and he gave a reasonable amount of time for you to repay your debt. There was just a shit ton of jackasses who thought that they could take advantage of him and if there was one thing Louis hated, it was being taken advantage of. 

Louis was sat at the desk in his office, approving loans and making sure all if his businesses were running smoothly, when his secretary knocked and opened the door, peeking her head through. "Mr. Tomlinson-", she started but was interrupted by Louis raising his hand with narrowed eyes. 

"Bradley-"

"It's Bryanna, sir"

"Yeah, right, Brashana, that's what I said. What have I told you about just walking into my office?I'm not in the business of repeating myself ya know. If it happens again I'm liable to put a bullet through your dome and we wouldn't want that would we?" Bryanna was used to her bosses tirades, but he had never threatened to kill her. She shook her hear vigorously, clenching the door in her hands. 

"N-n-no sir, that won't be necessary at all. I-I just wanted to let you know that Ms. Skylar and Ms. Charlotte are here to see you."

"Well! What the hell are you waiting for send 'em in! And when you get back to your desk I need you to call a "family meeting" yeah? I have some things to discuss with everyone." Briana nodded, turning on her heel and making her way back to the lobby to let the two women know that Louis was ready for them.

The man looked up as his sister and second-in-command walked into the room, both with dubious looks on their faces. Neither wanted to be the one to tell Mr. Boss Man that they hadn't been able to collect the money that he was owed. Louis had a very famous temper and the girls definitely wanted to be as far away as possible when it came out to play. 

Louis could tell by the looks on the girls faces that he wasn't going to like what they were about to tell him. He let out a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me you've collected my money from Meyers." he gritted out. Lottie and Skylar shared a quick glance before Skylar, being the brave independent woman that she is, pushed Lottie in front of her so that she didn't have to answer his question.

Lottie glared at her friend before turning around and facing her angry brother. "Listen. Lou. We went to the high school that Meyers works at and I searched his car high and low but, um, I didn't find the money that he owes you." 

Louis slammed his hands down on the desk before getting up, slamming his chair into the wall behind the desk. Neither girl flinched, both used to his violent outburst. "And my drugs," he growled. "Did you AT LEAST FIND MY FUCKING DRUGS." Lottie shook her head, averting her eyes to a painting on the office wall, jumping when her brother flipped the desk over before storming over to his office door.

"BRYSON!"

"Brianna, sir"

"What the fuck ever Barbara, send out a message to the family that the meeting is starting NOW"

Louis slammed the office door before marching over to the secret entrance that led to the meeting room. Lottie and Skylar were already seated at the long table and Louis paced back and forth across the room while waiting for the others to show up. The first "family member" to stroll through the door was Liam. He was on of the Capos, Lottie being the other, and when he seen Louis pacing, he quickly took a seat, not wanting to bring the Don's wrath on himself. 

Next to stroll in was the middle Tomlinson child Lucille. She was Louis' Consigliere and despite him being the Don, he often ran his decisions by her. She strutted in like she owned the place, walking over and settling down in a seat next to the one that would be Louis' when he finally stopped pacing. She propped her heel covered feet on the table before pulling out her phone. 

Skyalr's girlfriend, Eleanor, walked in next with her head burried in her camera. She walked over to Skylar and plopped down on her lap, leaning down to give her a kiss before focusing on whatever pictures she had recently taken. Once the rest of the soldiers and other lowly member entered the room, Louis motioned for the door to be closed. 

He stood at the head of the table, arms behind his back. "It seems that Meyers didn't have the money or the drugs that he owed me today. This is his 2nd time being late on a payment and frankly I'm getting annoyed." Several people in the room flinched, knowing the consequences of an annoyed Louis. "Skylar and Lottie went to visit our little friend at his job and he was caught empty handed." One of the soldiers in the back of the room snorted, muttering under his breath. "Should have sent a man to do the job. Everybody knows those pansy ass females can't get shit done." 

It was silent for all of five seconds before there was a flurry of action. In the blink of an eye he was surrounded by the four women. Skylar and Lottie had their guns aimed at his head, while Eleanor had a knife pressed against his throat. Lucille just stood in front of him, twirling her blade between her fingers. Louis sat down in his seat with a smirk. He was very frustrated at the moment and he knew some violence would cheer him right up. 

"A surprise show! How entertaining." he cackled. El pulled the man's head back by his hair forcing him to bear his throat. "You got something against women you asswipe," she snarled, trembling with her anger. Skylar dug her pistol into his temple, stepping closer into his personal space. The man tried to put on a brave front, curling his lip and sneering at the women. "Boss ain't gonna let youse do anything to me, he's just trying to make y'all feel 'mportant." 

Louis released a sharp bark from where he was sitting, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "See that's where you're wrong buddy. I don't need to make them feel important 'cause they are important. You on the other hand, you're disposable. I could have another you in a minute. In fact," he murmured, sitting up, "Lots, Lu, why don't you guys step back and let Sky and El show us what they can do."

Lottie and Lucille both stepped away, albeit reluctantly, and put their weapons away. They went to stand behind Louis on each side, still glaring at the sexist idiot. When he realized that Louis wasn't going to help him, the man's demeanor went from cocky to scared in a heartbeat. 

"Boss c'mon you can't be serious. I do good work. I'm one of your most loyal employees," he pleaded, voice shaking. 

"I don't even know your name," Louis told the man, "you're obviously not of any use to me. Sky, El, what are you waiting for. We have a meeting to finish." 

Eleanor nodded and looked at her girlfriend. "Go ahead baby," Skylar motioned with her free hand, "you can go first." El closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were completely murderous. Skylar shivered at the look in her girlfriend's eyes, loving the effect it had on her. Eleanor tightened her grip on his hair and yanked his head back so that his throat was even more exposed than it was previously. She took her blade and slid it across his throat, hearing him gurgle as the blood filled his lungs. She stared at the man slowly bleeding to death in front of her before turning to look at Skylar. 

"Your turn Sky. Won't you go ahead and finish him off." Skylar nodded, giving El a quick before cocking her gun and aiming it right in between his eyes. She pulled the trigger, splattering his brains on the wall behind him, before turning the safety on the gun and tucking it into the holster positioned on her thigh. The body slumped over onto the floor, blood oozing from his many wounds. Sky grabbed El's hand, stepping over the dead man, and , made her way back to her seat. She plopped down in her chair, pulling Eleanor into her lap and burrying her nose in her hair.

Everyone in the room was used to at least one person dying during their meetings so no one was really shocked when Louis clapped his hands and stood up like the past 10 minutes hadn't happened. "Well now that that's over," he started, "let's get back to the important things shall we." Everyone in the room ignored the dead body, leaning forward to give Louis their full attention.

"Okay, this is how we're gonna get me my money back-"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Louis and his immediate team (Skylar, Lucille, Lottie, Liam, and Eleanor) are pulling into the parking lot of the high school where Mr. Meyers works. Louis had decided that instead of visiting Meyers in his home, he would visit him in his place of business so that all of his colleagues could see what kind of a man he really is. He'd had El look into the school's schedule and she'd discovered that they were having a Drug Awareness assembly today. 

Louis, ever the one for dramatics, figured that there was no better way to convince the kids that drugs were bad for you then offing their teacher right in front of them. The group climbed out of the black SUV that they were driving before making their way towards the entrance of the building. Louis and Skylar were walking in the lead, the rest of the group flanking them in order of rank.  Louis stalked through the hallways like he owned the place (which he probably did. He really needed to start keeping a better track of everything he owned), and made his way to the auditorium. 

"Oii Oii," Louis yelled, pushing the doors open. It's silent for a beat before someone yells, "IT'S FUCKING TOMMO! ABORT!" and the whispers start. Louis chuckles, making his was past the panicking students and the distraught teachers to the microphone set up on the stage. "Alright people, let's have a seat shall we." he says. No one pays him any attention, either trying to get the hell out of dodge or figure out what's going on. Louis sighed, motioning for his team to block off all the exits so that no one could leave. "I SAID SIT THE FUCK DOWN! NOW!" he yelled. Everyone froze before rushing to sit down, some even siting on the floor.  "Now that I have your undivided attention," he started, "let's get down to business."

.

.

.

.

.

Harry was trying to figure out why his entire school was being held hostage by Tommo. Harry had done his research after the incident with Mr. Meyers on Monday but the only information that he could find was that he owned most of the local businesses. If the information that he gathered was true, then why would he need to lock down a high school. Harry was sitting on off to the side of the auditorium with Leigh-Anne and Niall trying to remain unnoticed. He was pulled from his thoughts by Leigh hissing his name. "Look over there," she whispered, pointing towards the emergency exits at the back of the auditorium, "those are those girls that beat the shit out of Meyers on Monday." Harry turned his head to where she was pointing, before quickly snapping it back around when he realized that the one with pink hair was staring at him. "Um guys," he whispered, nudging Niall, "why is she staring at me." 

The three friends peeked over their shoulders, checking to see if she was still looking. She was. "Mate I don't think she's looking at you," Niall said with a nervous chuckle. "I think she's looking at Leigh." Leigh-Anne's head whipped around and her gaze locked with the pink haired woman. She ducked forward into Niall's lap with a squeak, trying to cover her face with her arms. Unfortunately for the triad, that caused everyone's eye to snap to them. Harry glared at everyone looking their way, trying to scare them off. 

"Skylar, why don't you and Lotts round them up for me. Stand them in the back with you guys." Harry's head snapped in the direction that the voice was coming from green meeting blue as he looked at the man who seemed to be in charge. Before he could protest, the blonde girl, who he assumed was Skylar was latching on to his upper arm. "Come on Kid. Let's get a move on." To his right, Leigh-Anne was hanging on the Niall for dear life as "Lotts" dragged them towards the back. Harry snapped out of his shock and tried to grab on to the hand that was holding him. Apparently he'd underestimated her because she did some wild karate move that had both of his arms pinned to his back in the blink of an eye. "Don't make me break your arm, boy," she hissed, "just walk." Harry, being fond of his arms, decided against pissing her off and let her lead him over to his friends. "Now that that's taken care of," Louis started," who can tell me where Mr. Aaron Meyers is. Hmm? No one? Well let's fix that shall we?" He pulled a gun out of his waistband and fired two shots into the ceiling. "Now does anyone know where Meyers is," he asked again, raising his voice to be heard over the screaming that erupted at the sight of the gun. Suddenly everyone was pointing to the left side of the stage, where the man in question was curled up trying to hide. 

Louis snapped his fingers and the man that came in the auditorium with them made his way over to Mr. Meyers, dragging him by his collar up the stage stairs. He dropped him on his face at Louis' feet and made his way back over to guard the exit. Louis kicked the man in his side, causing him to roll over to his back. "You got my money Meyers," he sneered. "Mr. Tomlinson pl-please. I'll get it for you I-I-I swear. I just need a little more time." 

"A little time huh? I've give you more than enough time Aaron. Your time is up. Do you or do you not. Have. My. Money." With each word, Louis got closer and closer to the mans face, until they were nearly nose to nose. Mr. Meyers shook his head, letting out at low sob. "N-no Sir I don't ha-" Louis cut him off by firing two bullets into his brain. The body slumped to the ground, lifeless, while Louis stood wiping the blood splatter from his face. 

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Don't play games with Tommo." Leigh-Anne screamed at the sight of her dead physics teacher, turning around and trying to run out of the door. She was pulled back by Lottie, who wrapped her hand in her hair and yanked it backwards. "Stop with the screaming and stop trying to run away. I don't wanna have to hurt you." Harry and Niall made to help their friend but were stopped by Skylar and the other man. Louis walked calmly through the circus that he caused, making his way towards the back with El and Lucille flanking him. Harry tried not to throw up his breakfast at the sight of the blood on Louis' suit, turning his head to the side. That proved to be pointless as Louis marched right into his line of vision and grabbed him by the face. "Well hello there Green Eyes. You and your friends are coming with us." Harry snatched his face out of Louis' hand, glaring at the blue eyed man. Louis chuckled, fixing his jacket before making his way towards the exit door.

"Let's hit the road. We've got things to do." Harry and his friends were dragged protesting from the school with one thought on their minds. 

What the fuck kind of trouble did they just get  into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a quick Thank You to everyone who commented and gave Kudos ❤️. It really means a lot to me that you guys are liking this fic.

"Um excuse me."

"Hello!"

"You can't just take us.!"

"Are you deaf! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"I will cut a bitch. Try me"

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes at the teenagers antics. "Lottie shut them up will you. I'd hate to have to kill 'em before they're marked." He was sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV, with Lucille in the drivers seat and Liam, Lottie, Skylar, and El watching the hostages. "I don't understand why they're with us in the first place," Lucille mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "As soon as they're free, they're gonna run to the cops and snitch." 

Lottie rolled her eyes from where she and Skylar were gagging the trio, completely used to her older sister's rants. "Don't be such a Debbie downer Luuboo," Lottie scoffed, "they aren't gonna tell anyone because if they do, they're dead." Lottie shot the teens a look as she said this, before pulling out her phone and sending a message to one of the soldiers telling them to get the branding room ready. 

Meanwhile, Eleanor was in the very back of the car, digging up information on their newly acquired captives. Louis had told her to gather every little piece of info, from when they were conceived to what they had for dinner the night before. While she was digging up Harry's file, she came across an unsettling piece of info. "Uh Mr. Boss Man? I've got some dirt on ya boy." Louis turned around in his seat to look at her, raising his eyebrows in a silent request for her to continue. 

"Well you know that detective that won't get on our payroll?"

 

"Yeah. Robin Twist right?"

"Yeah him. It turns out that he's your boy's step father."

It was silent as the group took in the information, save for the three teens in the back yelling through their gags. Suddenly Lucille slammed her foot of the breaks, stopping the SUV with a jerk. "Son of a bitch Louis! You messing around with Curly back there is gonna get us exposed. Is that what you want? Huh?! All for piece of ass? You know what I'm not gonna stand for it. It's not happening. If y'all won't kill them I will." Before anyone could blink, Lucille had two guns pulled out, one aimed at Louis and the other aimed at the captives. 

"Louis don't try to stop me. It's for the greater good. You can't claim the son of a detective. It's not safe." She clicked the safety off of the gun pointed towards the teens. Harry grabbed onto the hands of his best friends, closing his eyes in resignation. At least I get to die with two of the people I love the most, he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the pain but before anything happened, he heard what sounded like the safety being taken off of two more guns. 

Harry peeked one eye open, and then opened them both in shock when he noticed that both Louis and Lottie had guns aimed at Lucille. Eleanor, Skylar, and Liam were paying the siblings no attention, as if this were an everyday thing. Harry nudged his friends, checking to see if they were seeing the same thing as him. 

"Lucille," Louis started, "put the damn guns away woman. What is your problem."

"Well she doesn't have a problem yet but she will if she keeps aiming gun at my girl." Lottie snarled, glaring at her older sister. Lucille rolled her eyes at her Lottie's behavior (really the girl was such a brat how did they let it get this far), before turning back to face Louis.

"Honestly Louis i'm doing it for us don't you see? I'm trying to protect my family." 

"Oh yeah, and offing a detective's kid and his friends in broad daylight is the way to go." Louis reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Put the guns away ladies. We'll discuss it more when we get to the compound."

The three Tomlinson siblings put away their weapons, shooting each other one last glare, before continuing on their way to the compound. Louis and Lottie weren't too worried about what their sister was saying. If there was one well known fact about those two, it was that what they got what wanted. No exceptions. 

.

.

.

.

The three friends struggled as they pulled from the car upon reaching the Tomlinson Compound. Harry was fighting with Louis, who had lifted him over his shoulder forcefully and was diligently making his way into the house while ignoring every word that was coming out of Harry's mouth. Lottie had both of her arms wrapped around Leigh's waist and was dragging the teen towards the house kicking and screaming. Niall was more subdued that both of his friends, simply walking along side Liam while searching for every possible exit he could find. 

The teens were dragged down a flight of stairs to the lower level of the house and into a room that looked like it was built exclusively for torture. "I guess you guys aren't going to consider my thoughts on this huh." Lucille huffed, before making her way up stairs and away from her siblings. Skylar and Eleanor got the branding irons ready, making sure they weren't rusted and setting them on the fire. Leigh-Anne was the first of the friends to notice what was happening and when the branding iron started turning red, she began to panic. 

"Wait wait wait! You aren't gonna put that on our skin are you?" she squeaked, throwing a frightened look over her shoulder in Lottie's direction. Lottie scoffed, setting Leigh down in one of the chairs and strapping her legs and arms down. 

"Course I am Princess. That way people know who you belong to." 

Niall and Harry, having heard the exchange, shared a panicked look before they sprung into action. Niall spun around and kicked Liam in the groin and pushed him until he was laying on the ground. He then ran up behind Louis and dived at his legs causing him to stumble and release his grip on Harry. Unfortunately for the boys, they forgot to keep an eye on Lottie. So with her captive successfully restrained, she made to help contain the rebellious boys. 

"Harry, Niall, look out!" Leigh-Anne shouted, but it was too late. Lottie had already restrained Niall (the more dangeous of the two) and dragged him to the seat next to Leigh-Annes's, strapping him in. Harry, seeing that both of his friends were caught, turned to make a break for it but was stopped by the sight of Louis standing before him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "You're gonna pay for that Green Eyes. Just you wait." 

Louis grabbed Harry by his hair, dragging him over to the third and final chair, and strapped him in using more force than necessary. "Skylar bring me my iron, I'm going first." Skylar picked up Louis' custom made branding iron. Each high ranking member hand their own symbol used to claim their possessions. Louis' symbol was the letter "T" shaped like a dagger, with a crown on top. He got the "T" instead of an "L" because he was mostly known as "Tommo" in the streets. 

Lottie had the letter "C" for Charlotte with a crown on top and Liam had the letter "L" in the center of a crown.  

As Skylar approached with the iron, Harry began to struggle, pleading with Louis to let him go. "Please don't brand me Louis! Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so-" Louis cut Harry off, grabbing his chin and forcing Harry to look at his face. "Listen up Green Eyes. You're mine now ya understand? No amount of begging is going to change that no matter how pretty you sound." He took the branding iron from Skylar's hands, grabbing Harry's arm and shooting him a sharp look when her began to struggle. 

Louis blew on the hot iron to cool it down so that it didn't completely melt off Harry's skin before pressing it into Harry's forearm. Skylar and Eleanor passed Lottie and Liam their brands and the room was soon filled with the smell of burning flesh and the sound of the sobs from the teens. After they were finished being marked, the teens were bandaged up to prevent infection and unstrapped from the chairs. 

The group made their way upstairs each 'couple' going their separate ways. Louis, Lottie and Liam intended to explain the rules to their detainees their new rules and expectations. 

The three friends knew that their lives would never be the same but they had no idea just how drastically it was going to change now that they were claimed. They were in for a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry eyed Louis as he closed the door, slowly creeping into the corner on the far side of the room. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and the monster that had branded him like cattle. Harry looked down and the symbol forever burned in his skin, letting out a quiet sob. The ointment that Louis had rubbed on it didn't working and the mark was causing Harry a large amount of pain. 

"Why am I here", Harry spat, wrapping his arms around his stomach as if to protect himself from whatever nefarious plan Louis had in store for him. Louis looked up from the file he was reading, raising his eyebrow and staring Harry down until the younger boy flushed and averted his gaze. 

"You're here ,Green Eyes, because I want you to be. And you will be here until I decide to let you go home." Harry huffed, looking for an exit other than the one Louis was currently standing in front of. He spotted a cracked window a little ways down the wall from where he was standing and started inching his way towards it, keeping an eye on Louis.

"You have to let me go home," Harry argued, trying to keep Louis distracted while he attempted his escape. "M-my parents will notice that I'm missing a-and everyone at the school knows it was you who took me." Louis sighed, becoming irritated with the boys consistent rambling, and made his way over to one of the dressers by the bed. He pulled out a key and went to unlock the drawer, retrieving an ominous looking black box.

Harry figured that now was his time to make his escape while Louis' back was turned. He moved in the direction of the window, barely taking 3 steps before he was interrupted by Louis wrapping an arm around his throat and dragging him back towards the bed. Harry scratched at the Louis' arm, trying escape the strong grip. He felt the breath leave his body when he was suddenly airborne, landing harshly on the king sized bed. 

He watched fearfully as Louis pulled what looked like multiple whips combined into one from the drawer. "Tsk tsk Harry, it seems that permanently searing my mark into your skin didn't convince you of the fact that you belong to me. That's quite alright my love, we'll clear that right up." 

Each step Louis took forward was countered by Harry moving backwards on the bed, wanting to be as far away from the lethal looking object as possible. "Y-y-you're SICK," Harry spat, "I'm a human being! You can't claim me like some object. It's unethical." Harry had finally reached the headboard and panicked when he realized he was cornered. 

"Look at you trying to educate me Green Eyes. Unfortunately for you, I don't care." Louis stalked forward, raising the whip and smacking Harry across his upper thigh. Harry shrieked trying to shield himself from the blows. 

"AH! Louis p-p-please! I'm s-sorry. Please stop!" Harry put his hands out to try to ward off the hit but quickly pulled them back when Louis continued to hit him. He curled up in a ball to protect himself, praying for the torture to be over quickly. By the time Louis was finished with him Harry was a sobbing mess barely able to catch his breath. 

"Have you learned you lesson Baby?" Louis cooed, condescendingly. Harry nodded stuffing his head into the blanket trying to muffle his cries only to shriek loudly when he feels the whip on his arm. "A verbal answer please Darling. You have to learn eventually". Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to calm his boy down. 

"Y-y-yes L-Louis," Harry sniffed. 

"Good. Why don't you take a nap hmm Green Eyes? We'll discuss rules when you wake up." 

"Y-yes Louis." He mumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off into a fitful sleep. Hopefully when he woke up this will all have been a dream.

.

.

.

.

Harry blinked awake, taking in his surroundings with a frown on his face. He reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, wincing when the movement pulled at the welts on his arm. He noticed he was alone in the room and shuffled out of the bed, making his way to the door only to discover that it was locked from the outside. He huffed, turning in circles and trying to figure out what to do. 

He didn't want to attempt to escape again, the fresh marks on his body ridding him of that idea quickly. He was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking, opening up to reveal one of the girls that was in the car with them earlier. Eleanor he believes her name is. He eyed he skeptically, keeping a small amount of space between them.

"Boss man wants me to bring you to the sitting room. Your friends are waiting on you there." At the mention of his friends, Harry perked up. He motioned for Eleanor to lead the way, not wanting to have his back to her at any given time. They made their way down the hallway, making several turns until they reached a room decorated with all black furniture. 

Upon seeing Harry enter the room, Leigh-Anne and Niall rushed over and embraced him, the trio nearly falling due to their enthusiasm. Before they could make sure Harry was okay and vice versa, they were interrupted by Louis, Lottie, and Liam walking into the room. They went silent, clutching at each other as if afraid they were gonna be separated. 

"Princess why don't you and your friends have a seat. There is much to discuss." Lottie said, motioning with her hands. Leigh shot her a suspicious look, grabbing her friends by the hand moving towards the couch on the other side of the room, making sure to take the long route to ensure that they wouldn't walk past their captors. 

"Alright," Louis clapped once everyone was seated "Let's get down to business. So as I'm sure you're all aware now, you belong to us. Those marks on your arms should make this information clear to you. With that being said, there are some basic rule that we need to go over. We'll go more into dept on another day." 

"Most of the basic rules are the same," Liam started. "We may have some extra rules we want you to follow but we'll discuss those with you in private." 

"First of all, you answer to us now. Which means that you don't leave the house without telling us where you're going and who you're going with."

"Also if it wasn't clear to you before, you belong to us. Which means you can kiss all your former boyfriends or girlfriends or what the fuck ever goodbye. They don't exist anymore." 

Niall was becoming increasingly more irritated as the dangerous trio continued with their rule rant. Who the fuck did they think they were, barging into his and his friends lives and trying to take control. Niall looked up at the sound of footsteps, only to see Skylar and Eleanor walk into the room. 

They walked over to Louis and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, cutting Lottie of in the middle of her "you will be shown NO mercy when it comes to punishments" rant. As Eleanor leaned in Niall noticed a glimpse of something shining in the waist band of her leggings. 

He blinked when he realized that is was a gun and took a deep breath. He had to this. His friends didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Niall snuck a glance at Harry and Leigh-Anne, who both looked rather shaken up by what was being said to them, before making up his mind. 

In the blink of an eye Niall was up and on the opposite side of the couch, Eleanor's gun in his shaking grip. "Let us go." He snarled, waving the gun around like a madman. The mafia member sprang into action, Lottie and Louis grabbing the shocked teens and cursing the fact that they came in without their guns, not wanting to cause anymore trauma than they already had. 

Liam made his way to Niall, motioning for Sky and El to sneak up on him from behind. Niall noticed the gesture and whipped around to face the duo. "Don't come any closer. I'll shoot. I mean it." They ignored him, continuing with their advances.

Niall, noticing that he was about to be cornered with no escape, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He heard several gasp along with an ear piercing scream followed by a thud. He opened his eyes, staring in shock when he realized what had happened. He stared at the body writhing around on the ground throwing the gun away from him in disgust. 

On the floor, surrounded by blood was none other than-


	6. Chapter 6

"Sky! Stop pacing like a animal would ya. You're scaring the damn doctor."

"'Scuse me??? You expect me to sit still?! You've just be SHOT Eleanor."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed"

Skylar glared at her girlfriend from across the room, not appreciating the sarcasm. Eleanor was sitting on a makeshift examination table in one of the rooms as the Tomlinson compound, being treated by Louis' personal doctor. 

After Nialll had gone all "trigger happy" on El, everything went to hell. Skylar had went ballistic, throwing anything she could get her hands on and charging at Niall like a wild bull, only to be stopped by Louis. They called in the doctor to get Eleanor checked out while Liam took Niall back to his room to "deal with him". 

Luckily for Eleanor (and Niall) the gunshot wound wasn't fatal, only grazing El's arm. It still hurt like a bitch though and if there was one thing Skylar hated it was seeing her baby in pain. If Niall didn't belong to Liam, Skylar would have removed Niall's genitals with a rusty spoon. But as it was Liam had promised to take care of it and with the way he dragged the blonde to his room, it promised to be painful.

Skylar continued to pace the room until Eleanor was all patched up, dragging her girlfriend off the examination table and out towards their room as soon as the doctor cleared her. Eleanor sighed, tossing a rushed "Thank You" over her shoulder to the doctor. Something told her Skylar was going to be a tad overprotective for the next few days. 

.

.

.

Harry sighed for the fifth time that night, flopping even further down on the couch he was sitting on. After the shooting incident, Lottie had dragged Leigh-Anne to her room to finish their previously interrupted discussion about rules, Liam took Niall to his room to punish him for his earlier reckless behavior (Harry winced each time he heard Niall sob) and that crazy Skylar chick dragged Eleanor down the hallway, snapping at anyone who crossed their path. 

That left Harry alone with the asshole known as Louis. Apparently Louis had some paperwork to finish in his office and he didn't trust Harry to be alone after what had just happened. So here Harry was, bored out of his mind, being forced to endure the company of fucking Lucifer himself. 

"Sigh again and I'm gonna get up from behind this desk. Trust me when I say that's the last thing you want to happen." Louis didn't even look up from him computer to address the boy. He just continued on with his work like it was a daily occurrence for him to keep people in his home against their will. 

"sIgH AgAIn AnD i'M GoNnA gEt Up FrOm BeHiNd ThIs DeSk." Harry mocked under his breath, rolling his eyes. He was ready to go home. He didn't want to be here any more and he was sure that his parents were looking for him by now. School had let out almost 4 hours ago and usually if Harry planned on staying after he called his mom so he knew she was gonna be worried. 

"Luc- I mean Louis when can I go home? My mom is probably losing her mind and I have school tomorrow." Louis peeked at Harry over the top of his computer, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Hmm that's funny," he started, putting down the file he was holding and pushing his chair back from his desk. "I thought we had this discussion already, or have you forgotten the lesson that fast. I don't have a whip in the office but my belt should work just fine."

Harry scrambled up from the couch, frantically moving towards the door. His eyes widened when Louis' hands moved towards his belt and Harry abruptly dropped to his knees sobbing. 

"No! Please Louis! I learned my lesson the first time! I did I promise," Harry whimpered, still crawling backwards. He froze when his back came in contact with the door, shrinking in on himself when Louis stalked up to him and crouched down. He grasped Harry's chin tightly, forcing the teen's head around.

"It seems to me, Green Eyes, that you haven't learned your les-," Harry cut Louis off, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "I have Louis! I have learned my lesson please!". Louis jerked Harry head in his grip, causing the boy to let out a small yelp. "If you had learned you lesson you wouldn't be interrupting me right now."

Harry opened his mouth to apologize and then thought better of it, not wanting to anger the man any more than he already was. "Here is what's gonna happen from now on Precious. I don't want to hear any more questions about when you get to go home. When I'm ready for you to go home you will and I'll deal with your parents then. When I tell you to do something it is to be done the first time I ask. I don't like repeating myself and you won't like what happens to your ass if I have to."

Harry stared at Louis with wide eyes, taking in what he assumed were his new rules. "What I say goes. Don't argue with me 'cause you're not going to win. And lastly, don't ever run from me Harry. That little stunt you just pulled should have landed you a session with my belt. I won't punish you this time, but next time you run from me that's your ass. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded as best as he could with his head in Louis' iron like grip before crying out the grip tightened. "Words Harry." Louis growled out, eyes flashing 

"Yes Louis," Harry murmured, voice muffled by the fact that his cheeks were being squished together. Louis nodded his head once in acceptance before standing up and straightening his suit. "Get up. It's time for dinner and I'm pretty sure everyone is already waiting for us." 

Harry stood up from his position on the ground, releasing a shaky breath and reaching a hand up to tug at his curls. He followed Louis out of the office and down to what he assumed was the dining room. He was greeted with the sight of his friends, Niall sporting a few red marks on his arms (he's guessing Liam is as fond of the belt as Louis is) and Leigh siting quietly next to Lottie, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. 

Eleanor and Skylar sat side by side, El's arm supported by a sling and Skylar damn near sitting in her lap. Everyone looked up when Louis and Harry entered the room, the two teens shooting their friend a worried glance. He shook his head subtly to let them know that he was alright before sitting in the seat that Louis led him to. 

Dinner was going rather smoothly, conversation a little tense at best. It seemed that maybe the teens were starting to accept the change in their lives, all three taking caution not to say or do anything that would be considered against the rules. Their peace was interrupted, however, by the startling crash of thunder and a flash of lightening.

The occupants of the compound were soon immersed in darkness, the storm causing the power to go out, and were shocked to hear what sounded like a teenage girl being murdered. Louis turned on the flashlight on his phone, coughing to cover up the laugh that almost escaped at the sight of his fearless Underboss Skylar clinging to her girlfriend, head buried in her neck. 

Harry stared shocked at the scene in front of him, not believing that the same woman who had threatened to string Niall up to the ceiling by his esophagus, was scared of thunderstorms. Harry himself found them quite calming and had to shovel a fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth to quiet his snickers. 

Eleanor glared at anyone laughing at her baby. Skylar's fear of thunderstorms was not to be laughed at, and El would personally disembowel any and everyone who so much as giggled. Leigh-Anne, who noticed the deadly glare first, elbowed Niall who elbowed Harry, the teens sobering up quickly. They had no desire to die tonight thank-you-very-much. 

With the power being out the group finished their meals quickly and moved to the sitting room, the room being lit b many candles. Louis reached into his pocket, pulling out Harry's cell phone that he had taken from the boy earlier and handed it to him, telling him that if he did anything other than play games he would be skinned alive. 

Harry flinched at the threat, taking the phone and squeaking out a "Yes Louis". He curled up on the couch next to his best friends and together they took turns playing games on Harry's phone, eventually falling asleep wrapped around each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is just a filler chapter. I’ll have another update either tonight or tomorrow.

Four days after the shooting incident, Louis was in his office doing some work with Harry sleeping on the couch. He had come to terms with his situation and stopped asking to go home, tired of getting punished every time. Hearing a knock, Louis looked up from the paperwork he was doing, seeing Lottie standing at the entrance to his office. He closed the folder he was working on before gesturing for her to come in. She sat in the chairs across from Louis ,  leaning back and propping her feet up on the desk. "What do you want." Louis grunted. "And be fucking quiet. Harry is sleeping ." 

 

Lottie looked over her shoulder at the boy curled up sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent, curled up there without a care in the world. Too bad that her brother was going to ruin that. She looked back at Louis, rolling her eyes when she see that he went back to reading over paperwork.  "Put the work away brother dear. We're going to the mall." Louis looked up, raising his eyebrow at the unexpected plans. 

"Why are we going to the mall exactly? Malls have annoying people and I tend to kill annoying people. Don't think that's a good combination." Lottie snorted, shaking her head with a grin. "I don't know about you, but I don't plan on letting Leigh go home any time soon and she needs clothes. I figured you felt the same way." 

Louis pursed his lips, contemplating the idea. His sister had a pretty valid point. He didn't plan on letting Harry go home anytime soon (he'd already called Harry's parents. They were't too pleased but Louis obviously didn't give a fuck) and Harry needed his own clothes for when Louis decided to let him return to school. 

"Fine. Let me get Harry up and ready and then we can leave. Ask everyone else if they wanna join." Lottie nodded, standing from her seat and making her way toward the door, planting a kiss on her brother's cheek on the way out. Louis made his way over to the sleeping teen, crouching down next to his head.

"C'mon Precious, it's time to get up." Louis stroked his hands through Harry's hair, the teen letting out a sigh and blinking his eyes open. Harry sat up with a disgruntled look on his face, upset at the fact that his sleep was interrupted. "Wassa matter?" Harry slurred, not fully awake yet.   "We're going to the mall. We gotta get you some clothes and other important things."

Harry just stared at Louis, not completely understanding what was happening. "Why do we need to get me clothes." He asked, stretching dramatically and letting out a satisfied noise.  "Well you can't very well wear my clothes all the time now can you Love? I mean you do look awfully adorable in them but I'd rather you have your own clothes."

"But Louis, I have clothes already." Harry was confused. Why would Louis be buying him new clothes. He had clothes already in his closet at his house. Of course he knew that Louis wasn't letting him go home anytime soon but he didn't want him spending unnecessary money on him.  "You don't have to buy me new ones. We can just get my old ones from my house." 

Louis stared at Harry, trying to decide if he was trying to be a smart ass or if he really believed what he was saying. Louis chuckled when he realized that Harry was serious, pulling the boy up from the couch. "That was cute Green Eyes, but you're getting new clothes. It's not up for discussion ya understand?" 

Harry fidgeted with his fingers, uncomfortable with the thought of Louis spending money on him. But he didn't want to get in trouble so he nodded his head, uttering a small "Yes Louis." Nodding in approval, Louis placed a chaste kiss on Harry's mouth before patting him on his but and sending him on his way to get ready. 

.

.

.

Louis pulled the car into the mall lot, parking in the closest spot to the entrance. He and Lottie climbed out the front of the car, checking to make sure that everything was safe before letting Harry and Leigh-Anne out. They had asked everyone else if they wanted to come along but they all declined the offer. Niall was still in trouble for shooting El so Liam was keeping him locked in his room, only letting him come out at meal times and Skylar and Eleanor had already  made plans to go on a date. Lucille was still upset about the fact that Louis didn't heed her warnings about claiming a detective's son so she refused to be in the same vicinity as the teens.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him close to his side. "Why don't we split up and meet back at the fountain in the middle of the mall at about 7," Lottie suggested. Louis nodded his head in agreement, leading Harry away an towards the first clothing store he could find. 

.

.

Several hours and several stores later, Louis and Harry were waiting at the fountain for Lottie and Leigh-Anne. The two couples were gonna meet hear and head out to another place for dinner. Louis was sitting on the provided bench, Harry curled up at his side lightly dosing. Louis had made the poor boy try on almost every piece of clothing the mall had to offer and all the curly haired lad wanted to do was curl up and sleep. 

His cat nap was interrupted by a sudden weight on his chest. He peeked one eye open to see his bestfriend dramatically lying on him, arm thrown over her eyes. "Never go shopping with Lottie," she panted, "that girl is a demon." Harry rolled his eyes fondly, patting Leigh on the head affectionately. "What's this," he teased, "The great Leigh-Anne didn't enjoy shopping. The world must be ending."

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes, twisting both of Harry's nipples in retaliation. The green eyed boy let out a high pitched yelp, pushing Leigh off of the bench and onto the mall floor. Louis and Lottie looked over at the ruckus, eyebrows raising at the situation. "Get up Leigh-Anne , this floor is filthy," Lottie huffed, shaking her head. Shooting her friend a glare, Leigh scrambled up, making her way over to the pink haired woman. 

"Let's go to Cooper's Hawk for dinner," Louis suggested suddenly, "I could go for a glass of their wine." Lottie agreed and the two teen shrugged not caring where they ate as long as they got some food in their bodies. The group of four made their way to the car, loading their packages in the trunk and climbing in the car. Lottie wanted to sit next to Leigh-Anne this time so that left Harry no choice but sit up front with Louis.

They drove in silence for a while before Louis placed his hand on Harry's thigh. "Just so you know Precious, you behaved very well today. I'm very proud of you." For some reason instead of pissing Harry off like it should have, it made him flush with pride. He was happy that Louis was happy with him. It meant he did something right.

It seemed that in that moment something changed in Harry, from the moment he stepped out of the car at the restaurant he latched on to Louis hand not letting go even when they were sitting in the booth. He stayed curled up to Louis when the waitress came over to take their order, Louis ordering a bottle of Salmanazar wine not even blinking at the $264 price. Louis ordered his food and when the waitress looked over to Harry for him to give his order, Louis ordered for him too. 

After getting Lottie and Leigh-Anne’s order, the waitress made her way back to the kitchen to place the order, coming out minutes later with the bottle of wine and four wine glasses. She poured each of them some wine and Louis dismissed her with a wave of his had, not even looking up from where he was typing something on his phone. 

Harry looked over to where Lottie was whispering something in Leigh’s ear making her squirm in her seat. Harry grimaced, not too sure he wanted to know what they were talking about. Harry doodled on a napkin until the food arrived, making his stomach rumble loudly. He smiled when he noticed that Louis had ordered him chicken, before thanking the waitress and digging in. As the group of four enjoyed dinner together Harry felt a shift in the air. Maybe he could get used to being with Louis. He didn't seem so bad when Harry did what he was told. 

At that moment Harry promised himself that he would try to enjoy the cards he'd been dealt and based on how Leigh-Anne was looking at Lottie is seemed like she came to the same conclusion. Now they just had to talk to Niall.


End file.
